


Justlex Fluff

by allwedoisdrive



Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-22 05:24:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11960598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allwedoisdrive/pseuds/allwedoisdrive
Summary: Justlex Fluff of Justin staying over at Alex's.





	Justlex Fluff

Justin paused, hand hovering over the doorbell before deciding to ring it. 

One second. Three second. Five seconds.

The door opened, and thankfully Alex was the one who answered.

"Justin?"

They made eye contact.

It took two seconds before realizing that he should respond.

"Well, um, I can't really stay at my house. Could I-well-stay the night?"

"Well-"

Justin braced for rejection, knowing that he couldn't go back to his mom.

"I'd sleep in the garage-you wouldn't even notice me."

Alex softened. "No, that's weird. Sleep up in my room."

Justin smiled, and followed Alex as he walked on.

On the way up Alex's stairs, Justin realized he never thanked Alex. 

"By th-" Justin started.

Alex immediately put his hand over Alex's lips.

Alex's fingertips.  
On Justin's lips.  
Justin tingled.

When Alex realized what he did he blushed.

They walked up the stairs into Alex's room and Alex shut the door.

"Sorry, my dads a light sleeper." Alex explained.

"What time is it?"

Alex pointed to his clock. 11:47.

"Did I wake you up?" Justin asked.

"No, I was up late watching Stranger Things, again."

Justin let out a yawn.

"I forgot you must be pretty tired. Take my bed." 

"No way! Plus there's a sleeping bag in my backpack." Justin said.

"Yeah, but sleeping bags always make your back feel like shit." Alex said. 

They made eye contact. And Justin found himself in Alex's blue eyes again.

Justin lightly pushed Alex to the bed. Although, he might've done it a little too hard. Alex went down, and surprised, grabbed onto the first thing his hands connected to. Which was Justin.

So they both went down and Justin found himself on top of Alex, with his hands holding him up, but inches away from Alex's faces.

And for the third time, he was in Alex's blue eyes.

There was silence and eye contact.

"Fuck it." Justin mumbled.

Justin brought his lips down on Alex's.

It was two seconds before Alex kissed back.

And there wasn't really a way to describe how good it felt. 

A taste of salt.

And then Justin found himself pulling away.

"Wow."

Justin thought of sarcastic replies, but for the first time he didn't say something sarcastic when he could have.

Instead, " Yeah. That really was wow.


End file.
